not even in death can we part
by x-adlanta-x
Summary: the title says it all... DEATH..AND SUASIDE! but works out really cute at the end! please review! XD


Thanks you for reading please review and here goes nothing

Not even death could keep me away

Raven looked down at the sleeping boys face and sighed.

Raven had been watching him sleep very night for months now

she turned around and went to walk away. "R…raven!"

raven froze he was never supposed to see her! Beastboy sat up in his bed "raven please don't go….I cant loose you again" raven turned to look at him "beastboy you where never supposed to see me I have to go" she turn to leave again "NO…please raven…that day…my whole world fell apart so please don't leave again"

(Flashback)

Beastboy dodged another one of gizmo's rockets and cyborg was trying to get a clear shot at him with his sonic cannon. While starfire pelted mammoth with starbolts robin by her side throwing a few bird-a-rang at him.

Raven had put up a shield to stop jinx's hexes. they where in battle under a half built motorway.

Jinx did a back flip and landed on the bonnet of one of the trucks and through another hex.

Raven flew up and punched her with all her might.

Jinx's Went flying back in to a wall causing a big crack to appear "RAVEN THAT WALL HELPS HOLD UP THE MOTERWAY!" robin screamed while whacking mammoth

With his pole ( that sounds so messed up but I dunno that that pole thingy is called lol)

Raven flew over and grabbed jinx's unconscious body but heard the motorway above starting to give way and chucks of concrete had began to fall.

Everyone was covered in black magic and sent flying meters away out from under the motoway.

Beastboy got up and saw raven starting to fly out from under the motorway but she was far under it so it would take sometime when suddenly one of the legs that helped the motorway stand up gave way and fell.

Ravens and beastboy eyes locked as the concrete fell down on her.

"…..N….NO…RAVEN!" beastboy screamed and fell on his knees and buryed his head in his hands

starfire started crying and buried her head in robins shoulder robin to was crying and water was crying out of his human eye

When a portal appeared in front of them raven portal! Beastboy was heart filled with hope

But a battered jinx fell on the floor and the portal closed up

Beastboy's face fell and he looked like he was about to have a breakdown. Beastboy felt cyborgs hand on his shoulder "hey…hey dude theirs nothing we can do now" cyborg said his voice breaking. "NO!..IM COMEING RAVEN!" he screamed at started running towards the pile of concrete and transformed in to a spider and crawled though a crack in the rubble.

A few minutes later a gorilla was pounding his way though the concrete and appeared with something in his hands

he laid it down on the floor and transformed in to his human form and had it in his arms. When the titans got closer they realised it was raven's battered cold body beastboy began to stroke her hair "…come on raven wake up…we gotta go home…please just wake up!" cried raven putting his head in her chest. He looked at her face and realised even though she was battered and bruised she still looked….beautiful

(few week's later)

Beastboy stood in the church next to ravens coffin doing his best to hold in tears.

He had to do a speech in raven's memory he stood forward and cleared his throat

"Raven…what can I say she was the smartest and prettiest girl I have ever met…she was always so faithful to the team and she loved her friends like family because that's what we were one big family she was…is the most bravest person I have ever met or ever will meet" he put a hand on her coffin "she is and always will be one of the best titans…that ever lived…she gave her life for another..a…and she was the girl I loved" beastboy had tears running down his face and looked down of her coffin

"might aswell tell you now…I love you Rae…so much…and you deserve much better then this…and like I always said you will never be alone…even in heaven" beastboy broke down crying and cyborg came and walked him off the alter.

(end flashback)

raven had tears in her eyes "beastboy I love you more then anything but I have to go …bye bye I will always love you…never forget that" raven began to fade and beastboy shot up and jumped to her but went right throw her she looked down at him "see you soon my love" she said and faded away

"Sooner then you think" beastboy said running to the roof of the tower

"IM COMEING RAE" he screamed looking to the sky as the rain poured down on him.

He walked to the edged thought of raven and smiled and fell off.

a scream…

a bang…

then silence

beastboys pov 

I cant see all I see is light he saw a face leaning over him…it was raven's smiling face "…raven" raven grabbed his hand "its ok im here" beastboy put a hand on his forehead "where am I" he said sitting up to see a long patch of grass next to a river with a waterfall and animals roaming around "beastboy…your in heaven" raven said pulling him up "raven im so glad you're here" beastboy said smiling

"im glad you're here too…it was getting alone up here" she laughed beastboy laughed too

"raven I love you"

"I love you too"

beastboy laughed and placed his lips on ravens in a long passionate kiss beastboy had tears running down his face. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally together they stood embraced in a kiss that seemed to last forever not even death could keep them from love

OMG SO SO SO SO SO FLUFFY! LOL sososososososo cheesy

Plz review

x-adlanta-x


End file.
